Beginning of Hatred
by Fallen Angel1
Summary: The biginning of when Kyo and Yuki just met


Beginning of Hatred

By: Kitsune-chan

I didn't always hate Him. I didn't know who He was. I didn't know of His betrayal. That He was the reason...the reason I was like this. I didn't know He was that damn rat! Because the Cat and the Rat can never be friends

The first time we had met He was sitting there in that cage Akito made him stay in. His knees were in His chest and He held his head. He looked like He was in pain. I went up to the cage and asked Him if He was okay. He looked up at me, a terrified look on his face.

"Y-you sh-shouldn't be h-here, A-akito-," He said in between sobs.

"Why are you stuck in there all by yourself?" I asked.

"P-p-punishment," the boy answered.

"Punishment?" I asked, "Punishment for what?"

"I d-dunno. Th-that's j-just wh-wh-what A-akito-s-san s-s-s-said," He stammered.

"I'll stay with you!" I told him, "I don't care what Akito-san says! That way you won't be alone!"

"B-but y-you'll g-get in in trouble!" the boy said.

"I don't care!" I said, "What's your name?"

"Um, Yuki. Wh- what's yours?" He answered.

"I'm Kyo!" I said happily.

We were friends then. We talked that day until it got dark. Then He said that I should go because Akito would be coming soon. I told Him that I wasn't afraid of Akito, but He insisted, so I left. He also asked that I didn't mention our meeting to anyone.

The next day I went looking for Him in the cage, but He wasn't there. Niether was the cage. I looked everywhere for Him, but couldn't find Him. I returned to the sight of the cage once more and saw Him staring out the window in the house near it. I was happy.

"Yuki-kun!" I yelled.

"Hi, Kyo-kun," He said coolly

"So your not stuck in that stupid cage today?" I asked

"No, not today."

"Great! Then do you want to come outside and play with me?" I asked.

"Um, I guess," He said.

He slowly climbed out the window.

"Why didn't you just go out the door?" I asked.

"Because I'm usually not supposed to be outside," He answered.

"Why not," I asked.

"I'm kinda sick," He answered.

I didn't really care if He was sick. He was my only friend. The only person who didn't always go 'Oh if it isn't Kyo, the poor left out cat.' that was probably because He was the only person who didn't know about me. About the fact that I am the cat. The one that was left out of the banquet. I'm bound to me an outcast forever. I never thought He would become my enemy.

We played for hours, having fun. We never talked about the zodiac. At that time it didn't matter to me what sign he was. I never thought He would be Him. After awhile I could tell that we couldn't play for too much longer. He looked like He was getting tired. He started breathing heavily, so I asked if He was alright. He couldn't answer me. He tried, but it only made him cough. I panicked! He had said that He wasn't supposed to go outside because He was sick earlier, but I hadn't given it much thought. Next thing I knew he was on the ground. He looked like he was in so much pain. I knew I had to get someone, so I went and found Hatori. He came out and looked at him.

"Hatori-san, Hatori-san, will he be okay?" I asked.

"He should be," Hatori answered.

That was when I saw it. I saw who He was. He turned into the rat. I gasped and backed away. My friend was really my worst enemy. I couldn't believe it! I turned and ran home. _I hate Him! _I thought, _We will never be friends._

Later Hatori came to my house. I snuck down to the bottom stair to listen. He told them that I had asked the rat to come outside. My father was shocked. He knew of my hatred for the rat and couldn't believe that I would talk to Him, let alone play with Him. Then Hatori explained that I had run away after seeing His rat form. Then my dad understood that I didn't know. Hatori asked if he could see me and check to see if I was alright. My dad said that it was fine and that I'd been in my room since I'd gotten home. After hearing this I went up to my room because I knew he'd be coming up in a moment. I stared out the window. I wished I had never found. I didn't want to know. I wanted to be friends with Him, but I knew that I couldn't, knowing what I did. I couldn't be friends with someone I hated.

Moments later Hatori was knocking on my door. I went and opened the door for him. He looked down at me. I was almost afraid that he would yell at me for getting Him to come outside.

"Kyo-kun," He said, "are you okay? You seemed to be in shock after seeing Yuki's zodiac form."

"I'll be fine," I said, "I just wish that I could forget about him."

Hatori smiled sadly, "Even if I could erase your memories of Yuki-kun from your mind, I wouldn't, You should never forget that you are or at least were friends with him. You can ignore or yell at him all you want, but you should never forget that."

"Yeah, but you erase memories like that all the time," I said.

"Only on Akito's order. I no longer erase peoples memories unless they might make them sick or threaten us. These memories won't do either."

"Except I'll always hate him," I whispered.

"Maybe, maybe not," Hatori said, "You never know."

"Whatever," I said.

"Well bye, Kyo-kun," Hatori said.

"Bye, Hatori-san," I said quietly.

I never looked for Him again. I hated him. I always have, except for that couple of days. I ignored him when I could. When I couldn't I just yelled at him. Even after he lost his voice I would yell at him. When he joined the dojo I go to I started fighting him.

I didn't always hate Him. I didn't know who He was. I didn't know of His betrayal. That He was the reason...the reason I was like this. I didn't know He was that damn rat! Because the Cat and the Rat can never be friends


End file.
